HALLOWEEN
by Zensei Akita
Summary: Summary : Membunuh itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, membunuh itu bisa membuatmu melupakan stress yang ada didalam otakmu/ my second fict RnR?


Yosh, ketemu lagi. Akhirnya fict keduaku udah dipublish yeeiiyy (loncat-loncat gaje). Huft, disini aku akan membuat Clifford jadi anak umur 9 tahun. Dan disini juga ada yang karakternya OC. Biar gak pada bingung yang mana OC atau nggak, kalau misalanya nama karakter itu ada di eyeshield, itu berarti bukan OC, ok?

Yak, sudah cukup basa-basinya. Selamat membaca ^-^

**Disclaimer :** Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki &Yusuke Murata

HALLOWEN © Remi Kyoudai

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Crime/Angst

**Summary :** Membunuh itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan, membunuh itu bisa membuatmu melupakan stress yang ada didalam otakmu. Apalagi melihat raut wajah yang menampakkan ketakutan dan memohon untuk dibebaskan serta suara histeris mereka adalah suatu hiburan yang sangat menyenangkan. Tetapi karena penyakitku itu, semua orang yang kusayangi mejauhiku termasuk 'DIA'

**Warning : **OOC berat, typo, death chara, gaje, and anymore

**Cliff****ord POV**

Pagi yang cerah menyinari kamarku dan cahaya sang mentari menerpa wajahku membangunkanku dari alam mimpi. Dengan malas aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan ketika aku akan memakai sendal, aku merasa kakiku menginjak sesuatu. Rasanya basah dan lembek, agak aneh memang sangat tidak nyaman. Ketika aku akan memeriksa apa yang aku injak mataku terlebih dahulu menangkap ada bercak-bercak dilantai dan sangat banyak, berwarna merah dan aku baru sadar kalau aku tertidur sambil menggenggam pisau bedah ditangan kananku. Aku mengankat kaki kiriku dan ternyata aku menginjak Creepy, hamster peliharaanku yang tadi malam telah aku...

"AKKKHHHH!" entah kenapa kepalaku langsung sakit ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Kepalaku pening, nafasku memburu, jantungku berdetak dengan dengan cepat dan tidak beraturan. Dan setelah semua gejala ini, pada akhirnya penyakitku akan kambuh dan aku tidak bisa mencegah nafsuku untuk membunuh sesuatu.

Ya, aku adalah anak yang memilki kelainan kejiwaan, tetapi aku bukan gila. Melainkan seperti ilmuwan gila sinting yang haus akan suatu hal yang akan kau temui setelah menyiksa makhluk yang memiliki ekspresi atau lebih sering disebut dengan psikopat. Aku baru ingat darah yang tadi berceceran itu adalah darah milik Creepy. Ya tadi malam aku baru saja mengambil nyawanya dengan tanganku sendiri, caranya aku sayat bagian perutnya dengan pisau bedah, lalu ku keluarkan semua organ dalam miliknya dengan jari-jari kecilku. Ukurannya sangat kecil bahkan sepertinya ada organ milik Creepy yang pecah karena aku menggenggamnya terlalu kuat, yah walapun begitu aku juga tidak peduli. Setelah menaruh pisau bedah aku mengambil sebuah parang yang tadi sudah kupersiapkan dan ku taruh didekat kepalanya Creepy. Lalu dengan sangat bersemangat aku mengambil parang itu dan kemudian mengadu leher peliharaanku itu dengan parang yang aku punya sampai kepalanya berpisah dengan badanya. Kepala Creepy juga kecil dibandingkan dengan telapak tanganku. Aku menggenggam kepalanya dengan kuat lalu ku benturkan ke lantai. Kukira kepala Creepy kuat ternyata sama saja dengan yang lainnya lemah!. Aku melihat kerangka kepalanya telah berpencar ke berbagai arah, namun mataku melihat ada segumpal daging di dekat kaki meja belajarku.

Hmm... daging ini teksturnya kenyal dan lembek serta benyak sekali darahnya juga bentuknya berlipat-lipat. Kau tahu apa itu? Ya, itu adalah otaknya Creepy. Setelah mengambil organ itu , lalu aku menaruh otaknya diatas meja belajarku dan kemudian aku mencincangnya dengan kasar menggunakan pisau bedah dan kau tahu ini... sangat MENYENANGKAN!.

**Normal POV**

Clifford sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya untuk membunuh lagi. Dia langsung mengambil sebuah kandang kecil yang berisi tiga ekor tikus putih dibawah meja belajarnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja belajar. Clifford membuka laci meja belajarnya dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah pisau kecil, pisau lipat, pisau belati, pisau dapur, dan parang yang tersusun dengan rapi. Dia mengambil sebuah pisau kecil lalu mengambil seekor tikus putih yang ada didalam kandang.

"Cit...cit...cit" tikus tersebut mengeluarkan suaranya seperti orang yang ketakutan dan Clifford menyukai suara yang seperti itu

Clifford lalu meletakan tikus tersebut ke meja belajarnya. Ibu jari kirinya ia letakan diatas kaki bawah tikus tersebut sedangkan jari telunjuk kirinya ia letakan dileher si tikus.

"Cit...cit...cit...cit" si tikus kembali bersuara meminta untuk dilepaskan oleh majikannya.

Namun, Clifford tidak menggubrisnya. Ia malah mengambil pisau kecil yang ada di dekatnya lalu ujung pisau tersebut ia tekan sedikit kearah perut si tikus. Terlihat di matanya, darah segar keluar dari perut si tikus membuat Clifford semakin suka dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya

"Selamat tinggal, Light" kata Clifford sambil menyeringai seperti seorang psikopat

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan pernah membicarakan anak pembawa sial itu" kata Don, ayah tiri Clifford sambil menghisap sebatang rokok

"Tapi Clifford itu anak kita" balas Sherly, ibu Clifford membela anaknya sambil menyuapi anak bungsunya yang masih berumur 1 tahun

"Dia itu hanya anakmu bukan anakku. Jadi, tidak ada istilah 'kita' untuk anak itu!" timpal Don ketus

Sherly menghembuskan nafas panjang "Terserah sajalah..." kata Sherly pasrah "Karin, kau tahu dimana Clifford?" tanya Sherly kepada anak tirinya

"Aku tidak tahu Mom, lagi pula aku tidak mempedulikannya" jawab Karin sambil memakan serealnya sebagai sarapan pagi

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sherly menghembuskan nafas panjang "Clifford kau ada diatas? Cepat turun nanti kau terlambat" kata Sherly sedikit berteriak dari ruang makan

"Ya Mom" kata Clifford dari kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua

Setelah mendengar suara Ibunya, Clifford mengambil semua peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh ketiga tikusnya itu dan dia langsung mencuci peralatan 'bermain'nya. Karena lantainya kotor, dia mengambil baju kakak tirinya, Karin yang digantung dikamarnya. Sewaktu pesta di rumahnya minggu lalu yang sampai sekarang belum Karin ambil. Cliffrod langsung membuat baju tersebut sebagai kain lap untuk membersikan lantai kamarnya yang penuh darah. Dia tidak peduli jika nanti kakaknya menemukan bajunya sebagai kain lap untuk lantai dan menghukumnya dengan keji. Lalu setelah membersihkan semua barang bukti perbuatan kejinya, Clifford turun ke meja makan dengan rambut dan baju yang acak-acakan, karena terburu-buru.

"Ada apa denganmu, Clifford? Kau terlihat berantakan sekali" tanya Sherly yang melihat Clifford serba acak-acakkan

"Tadi aku baru bangun, Mom" jawab Clifford asal

"Hh... ya sudah cepat makan" perintah Sherly

"Ya Mom" kata Clifford yang sudah ada di meja makan

Suasana saat itu terasa sepi sampai Clifford angkat bicara.

"Mom..." kata Clifford

"Ada apa?" tanya Sherly

"Hamsterku mati, boleh tidak aku minta kelinci?" pinta Clifford

"Memangnya kau apakan hamstermu itu, Clifford?" tanya Sherly

"Kemarin aku menaruhnya diluar, lalu aku lupa. Mungkin karna kehujanan waktu itu ketika tadi, kulihat dia sudah mati" jawab Clifford berdusta

"Huh, aku yakin hamsternya bukan mati. Melainkan dia bunuh" kata Mr. Don mengejek

"Don, jangan berkata kasar seperti itu" kata Sherly dengan nada sedikit membentak

"Memangnya kenapa? Anakmu itu memang seperti itu 'kan" kata Don mengelak

"Kau tahu darimana? Kau pun tidak memiliki bukti yang kuat Don" kata Sherly membela Clifford

"Semua orang juga akan tahu kalau anak itu psikopat. Kau lihat saja tatapan matanya itu, seperti tatapan ingin membunuh semua orang yang ia lihat. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau anakmu ini memiliki kelainan kejiwaan" kata Don dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya

"Sudah cukup, hentikan! Clifford itu anakku dan aku yang melahirkan dan juga aku yang mengerti semua sifat dan kelakuannya. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan tentang Clifford" bentak Sherly kepada Don

"Apa yang Daddy katakan itu memang benar Mom, jadi terima saja kalau anak kesayangan Mom itu ternyata seorang psikopat" kata Karin memojokkan Sherly

Clifford yang mendengarkan semua pertengkaran Ibu dengan Ayah tirinya dan juga Kakak tirinya itu gerah dengan semua perkataan mereka yang selalu memojokkannya serta menjulukinya dengan sebutan psikopat yang sebenarnya adalah benar dan Clifford tidak menampik semua perkataan Ayah tirinya serta Kakak tirinya yang mengatakan semua itu. Hanya saja, Clifford tidak suka cara mereka yang meributkan semua hal tersebut didepan seorang anak perempuan kecil yang masih berusia 1 tahun dengan kata-kata yang kasar yang sangat tidak pantas didengar oleh seorang anak kecil. Clifford sangat menyayangi adiknya bahkan ia tidak berani berbicara keras didepannya. Semua perilaku psikopatnya seakan ditelan bumi begitu Clifford melihat adiknya tersebut. Clifford tidak mau adiknya nanti akan menjadi seperti dirinya. Kemudian Clifford menarik satu nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah Mom. Tidak usah membelaku terus, aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua perkataan mereka berdua. Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir dengan perasaanku karena aku baik-baik saja. Dan kalau kalian masih ingin beradu mulut sebaiknya diruangan lain dan jangan sampai Tifany***1** mendengarnya. Baiklah Mom aku akan berangkat ke sekolah sekarang, aku bisa kesana sendiri dengan sepedaku. Bye!" perkataan Clifford tersebut membuat ketiga orang yang tadi tengah ribut dengan argumennya masing-masing diam karena apa yang dikatakan Clifford tadi benar.

Clifford memarkir sepedanya ditempat parkir. Ia lalu berjalan ke gedung sekolahnya. Saat ia masuk ke gedung sekolahnya, anak-anak yang ada disana segera merapat ke dinding sekolah. Terdengar oleh Clifford bisikan-bisikan anak-anak tersebut tentang dirinya.

"Hey, itu Clifford 'kan?"

"Kudengar ibunya itu seorang pelacur, loh"

"Jangan dekati dia!, kata Daddy dia anak yang berbahaya!"

"Ayahnya yang sekarang itu seorang pemabuk berat dan dulunya ayah tirinya itu seorang penjahat yang selalu keluar-masuk penjara lho"

"Dia itukan yang selalu membunuh semua binatang percobaan pada saat praktek biologi"

"Katanya dia mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah ya?"

"Dia mau dikeluarkan? Bagus deh kalau begitu hahaha"

Dan masih banyak lagi perkataan yang tidak enak didengar mampir ke telinga Clifford, namun Clifford tidak menggubrisnya, karena perkataan seperti itu sudah ia anggap sebagai makanan sehari-hari. Clifford menganggap mereka sebagai angin lalu. Tanpa Clifford sadari dia sudah berada didepan pintu kelasnya, Clifford memegang knop pintu yang terasa dingin ditanganya. Ia memutar knop tersebut dan mendorong pintu yang menjadi akses masuk ke dalam kelas, tiba-tiba...

BYYYYUUUUURRR

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Clifford tidak mengetahui bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya sudah memasang jebakan dipintu kelas mereka. Ember yang berisi air bah ditaruh diatas pintu dan langsung mengenai Clifford dengan telak. Ember yang menutupi kepala Clifford, langsung Clifford buang ke lantai, lalu ia berlari ke toilet untuk mengganti bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup. Clifford memang sudah tahu kalau nantinya ia akan seperti ini. Untuk itu, Clifford selalu membawa baju cadangan.

'Cih, gawat 1 menit lagi masuk. Kalau aku telat, bisa-bisa aku dihukum oleh Mrs. Megumi' batin Clifford sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Buka buku paket kalian halaman 56. kerjakan nomor 1-10 dibuku tulis" perintah Megu Tsuyumine, guru fisika Clifford

"Baik Mrs. Megu" kata anak-anak yang ada dikelas itu bersamaan

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu didorong dengan keras oleh Clifford yang sudah terlambat masuk kelas.

"Clifford, kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Megu dengan nada sedikit membentak anak muridnya

"Jam 08.34 Mrs. Megu" jawab Clifford sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Cepat masuk!" perintah Megu dengan suara yang menggelegar seisi ruangan

Clifford tidak menjawab, dia langsung masuk kedalam kelas, menunggu perintah selanjutnya dari Megu.

"Kau tahukan apa yang sering kubilang jika ada seorang anak yang terlambat masuk kelas?" tanya Megu

"Maka akan diberi hukuman..." jawab Clifford dengan nada santai

"Bagus, ternyata kau tahu. Nanti sepulang sekolah kau gantikan regu piket untuk hari ini, bersihkan kelas ini sampai bersih. Setelah itu, tulis dipapan tulis 'aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi' mengerti?" kata Megu

"Mengerti Mrs. Megu" kata Clifford

"Sudah, cepat duduk ditempatmu" perintah Megu

"Baik Mrs. Megu" kata Clifford

Saat Clifford berjalan kearah bangkunya terdengar ejekan pelan dari teman-temannya.

"Rasakan itu, anak aneh!"

"Lain kali terlambat lagi ya, biar kami tidak usah piket. Oke?"

"Besok kau mau jadi korban lagi, 'kan?"

"Hihihi... kau itu berbakat jadi pelawak ya?"

Clifford tidak menanggapinya dia terus berjalan kearah bangkunya yang berada di pojok kelas paling belakang. Dimejanya, banyak tulisan-tulisan yang isinya menghina Clifford dari teman-temannya.

"Hey, Tatakanta. Kau kerjakan soal yang mana?" tanya Clifford pada Tatankanta yang duduk didepannya

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Cari sendiri!" kata Tatakanta lalu dia menutup bukunya paketnya agar Clifford tidak tahu.

"..." Clifford hanya terdiam mematung. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengejakan apa. Saat Megu mengoreksi, Clifford mendapat hukuman lari dilapangan 30 kali karena tidak mengerjakan soal satupun.

**PADA JAM YANG SAMA DIRUMAH CLIFFORD**

KRRRIIIINNGGG

Terdengar suara telepon berdering di rumah Clifford.

"Halo, disini keluarga Don. Dengan siapa disana?"

"Saya kepala sekolah Cambridge Elementary School. Bisakah saya berbicara dengan ibunya Clifford?" balas seorang yang ada diseberang

"Ya, saya ibunya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sherly lagi

"Bisakah anda ke Sekolah sekarang Nyonya? Ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan berdua dengan anda" kata Kepala sekolah

"Oh tentu. Kalau boleh saya tahu, ada masalah apa sampai saya dipanggil ke Sekolah?" tanya Sherly

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan masalah anak anda, Clifford" kata Kepala Sekolah dengan nada serius

"Memang ada apa dengan Clifford?" tanya Sherly dengan nada sedikit khawatir

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti akan saya ceritakan yang selengkapnya jika anda sudah tiba disekolah" kata kepala sekolah

"Baik... saya akan segera kesana secepatnya" kata Sherly

"Baiklah, saya tunggu kedatangan anda" kata kepala sekolah. Dan ia langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

"Siapa tadi yang menelepon?" tanya Don yang berada dielakang Sherly

"Tadi dari kepala sekolahya Clifford, dia memanggilku kesana" terang Sherly

"Aku yakin, kau dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolahya karena anakmu itu membunuh semua binantang setiap ada praktek biologi" ejek Don

'Sudah kubilang, Don. Clifford itu bukan anak yang seperti kau katakan! Walapun banyak orang yang takut padanya karena dia aneh" bela Sherly

"Huh, terserah kau sajalah... lagipula aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu" kata Don sambil meninggalkan Sherly

Sherly menarik nafas panjang. Lalu ia segera mengganti bajunya dan bergegas ke mobil yang diparkir didepan rumahnya. Dia memutar kuncinya mobilnya dan langsung menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang meluncur ke tempat Clifford menimba ilmu dan mendapatkan perlakuan semena-mena dari semua murid disekolahnya.

Sherly yang sudah sampai disekolah Clifford, langsung menuju ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Tanpa tersesat dan bertanya kepada penghuni sekolah yang ada Sherly berhasil sampai didepan pintu ruangan yang ia tuju.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya, silahkan masuk" kata seseorang yang berada didalam ruangan itu

Sherly menekan gagang pintu itu dan mendorongnya sedikit, setelah itu Sherly menutup kembali pintu itu. Didalam ruangan yang bercat cream itu terdapat disekelilingnya lemari-lemari serta buffet yang berisi medali, piala dan berbagai macam bentuk trofi dan agak dipojokan terdapat sebuah meja dengan tiga kursi didekatnya satu dibelakang meja dan yang lainnya didepan meja itu. Ditengah ruangan terdapat satu buah meja dan dua buah sofa yang mengitarinya.

"Silahkan duduk, Nyonya Don" kata orang itu yang ternyata Kepala Sekolah Cambridge

"Terima kasih Mr..."

"Arthur Lautner, Nyonya"

"Ya Mr. Arthur, sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak saya Clifford?"

"Ehm, saya sebaiknya langsung saja dengan inti permasalahannya. Sebaiknya anak anda Clifford D. Lewis diperiksa fisik serta mentalnya mengingat-"

"Apa anda berfikir bahwa anak saya memiliki kelainan kejiwaan begitu Mr. Arthur?"

"Saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Hanya saja saya tidak ingin semua murid disekolah ini berada dalam keadan bahaya jika benar anak anda positive mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Dan bukan hanya itu Nyonya, anak anda juga akan mengalami depresi berat dengan keadaannya karena pasti semua orang akan membencinya dan itu dapat memperparah keadaannya"

"Anak saya tidak mengidap kelainan apapun Mr. Arthur. Anda juga harus mempunyai bukti yang kuat agar dapat meyakinkan saya tentang pendapat anda"

"Ada yang harus anda ketahui tentang kondisi Clifford selama ini Nyonya Don-"

"Panggil saja saya Sherly"

"Baiklah Nyonya Sherly. Setiap kali ada praktek biologi yang menggunakan makhluk hidup seperti binatang ia selalu membunuhnya dengan cara yang bisa disebandingkan dengan kata sadis"

"Tidak mungkin Clifford seperti itu, anda pasti salah Mr. Arthur"

"Sayang sekali Nyonya, tetapi semua ini benar. Masalah ini sudah saya pendam selama kurang lebih 2 tahun yang lalu Nyonya. Sebenarnya saya juga enggan memberitahukan hal ini kepada anda, tetapi saya didesak oleh guru biologinya untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada anda, karena guru tersebut yang notabennya seorang pecinta binatang sudah tidak tahan untuk mengajar Clifford lagi jika anak anda masih berperilku yang sama kepada semua hewan bahan prakteknya."

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengikuti saran anda untuk memeriksakan kondisi kejiwaan putra saya. Setelah nanti hasil tesnya keluar akan saya bawa kemari untuk anda lihat"

"Baik. Akan saya tunggu janji anda Nyonya Sherly"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Terima kasih telah memberitahukan hal ini kepada saya Mr. Arthur"

"Ya, saya juga sangat berterima kasih karena anda dapat mengerti apa yang saya utarakan kepada anda tadi." Mr. Arthur dan Sherly saling menjabat tangan dan setelah Sherly keluar ruangan itu, ia ingin menemui Clifford dan ia ingin memberikan kelinci yang sudah Clifford pesan kepadanya.

Sherly menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Entah kenapa setelah ia bericara dengan Arthur tentang anaknya, Clifford tenaganya langsung habis terkuras seketika.

"Mom?" terdengar dari telinganya seorang anak laki-laki yang dikenalnya dari balik punggungnya

Sherly langsung berbalik kebelakang "Clifford, kenapa kau ada diluar kelasmu?" tanyanya

"Aku baru saja selesai pelajaran olahraga. Mom, sedang apa disini?" tanya Clifford

"Mom kesini hanya ingin mengantarkan kelincimu" Sherly berbohong kepada anak laki-lakinya dan memberikan sebuah kandang kecil yang berisi kelinci yang tadi ia bawa itu ke Clifford

Clifford hanya memandangi kelinci yang dibelikan Momnya. Kelinci itu bulunya berwarna hitam pekat sangat pekat. Ia berfikir bahwa warna hitam itu suram, sama seperti kehidupan keluarganya yang suram. Sama seperti kelinci yang ia pegang, menurutnya, kelinci hitam ini masa depannya suram.

"Groomy... aku menamaimu Groomy" kata Clifford sambl tetap memandangi kelincinya

"Apa katamu, Cllifford?" tanya Sherly

"Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Clifford cepat

"Hhh... kalau begitu Mom mau pulang kau jangan nakal disekolah, oke?. Bye Clifford" kata Sherly

"Bye Mom" kata Clifford.

"Ok Grommy saat ini kau milikku, jadi jangan nakal ya!" Clifford sedikit berbincang dengan kelinci hitamnya

"Oh ya, sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Kita sekarang ke kantin untuk makan karena aku sudah lapar. Tapi, kita ke kelasku dulu ya, aku harus mengambil bekalku. Mungkin kau bingungkan Grommy kenapa anak sepertiku memakan bekal dari rumah bukan membelinya dikantin? Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri kok, tenang saja" kata Clifford sambil sedikit tersenyum ke arah kelincinya. Senyumannya saat ini bukan senyum kepalsuan melainkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat polos dan tidak pernah dia perlihatkan kepada siapapun kecuali kepada Sherly dan juga Tifany.

Clifford berjalan kerah kelasnya sambil menenteng sebuah kandang kelinci.

"Kau tunggu dikelas, ya. Jangan kemana-mana, aku mau makan dikantin. Bye Groomy" kata Clifford sambil meninggalkan kelasnya.

Dikantin, suasana sangat ramai banyak anak-anak yang berbincag-bincang dengan yang lainnya. Kecuali Clifford tentunya, ia seperti diasingkan oleh teman-temannya, bahkan juru masaknya pun juga tidak mempedulikannya. Alasan kenapa Clifford selalu membawa bekal dari rumahnya adalah karena, jika ia membeli makanan yang ada dikantin, selalu makanan yang sudah kadaluarsa dan yang sudah dibuang orang diberikan kepadanya. Dan karena itulah Clifford selau membawa bekal dari rumahnya.

Clifford membuka kotak bekalnya "Pancake?" tanyanya "Kapan Mom membuat pancake?"

Tanpa Clifford sadari, ada 2 orang yang sedang mendekatinya

"Hey Bud, kau tahu tidak bagaimana caranya menuangkan saus pancake yang benar?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Tatakanta yang berhenti tepat disamping Clifford yang ingin makan pancakenya

"Tidak, memang bagaimana?" balas Bud

"Seperti ini" Tatakanta menuangkan sebuah botol berisi minyak rem diatas kepala Clifford yang sedang makan. Alahasil baju olahraga Clifford dan makanannya kotor karena Tatakanta.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

Suara tawa membahana seisi kantin tersebut. Sementara Clifford sudah berlari keluar kantin sambil membawa bekal makan siangnya yang kotor karena ulah Tatakanta. Setelah itu, Clifford mengambil bajunya yang bersih dan langsung pergi ke toilet. Clifford sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan keluar dari toilet, tetapi karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik kakinya menyangkut seutas tali berwarna putih. Karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dengan baik, Clifford jatuh dengan hidung mencium lantai dengan sangat keras dan menyebabkan pendarahan hebat atau bisa disebut mimisan. Sang pelaku yang ternyata Tatakanta beserta anak buahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Clifford yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

'Sial, awas kau Tatakanta' umpat Clifford dalam hatinya sambil menatap Tatakanta dengan tatapan ingin membunuhnya

TEEEEET TEEEEET TEEEEEET TEEEEEEET

Terdengar bunyi bel pulang, anak-anak langsung berebut keluar pintu kelas mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Clifford yang sedang membesihkan kelas yang amat-sangat-teramat kotor karena ulah teman-temannya.

"Bersihkan sampai bersih, ya"

"Jangan lupa lantainya dipel"

"Kacanya juga, bersihkan sampai bersih. Kalau perlu dijilat"

"Bangkunya belum dinaikkan tuh!"

Cliffrord tidak menggubris perkataan teman-temannya. Dia tetap membersihkan kelasnya sampai bersih. Setelah membersihkan kelasnya, Clifford tidak pulang, dia masih mempunyai tugas yang diberikan Mrs. Megu kepadanya yaitu menulis di papan tulis 'saya berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi'.

CKIT CKIT CKIT CKIT

Terdengar suara decitan papan tulis yang dibuat oleh Clifford. Dia ingin cepat pulang, dia paling benci jika harus bertemu dengan teman-temannya

"Hey, Cllifford" panggil Tatakanta dari arah pintu

"Apa?" tanya Clifford dengan nada jengkel

"Lihat apa yang kubawa" kata Tatakanta sambil mengangkat sebuah kandang kecil yang berisi kelinci berwarna hitam. Clifford tidak memalingkan wajahnya, dia masih berkutat dengan kapur untuk membuat tulisan yang disuruh Megu.

"Lalu?" tanya Clifford sekenanya

"Ini kelincimu, bodoh" kata Tatakanta sedikit kesal

"Hey kau, cepat kembailikan kelinciku!" bentak Clifford

"Silahkan, tapi... ambil sendiri. Hahaha" Tatakanta pun berlari keluar Sekolah yang diikuti oleh anak buahnya

"KEMBALI KAU TATAKANTA!" teriak Clifford sambil mengejar Tatakanta dan anak buahnya

"Ayo, cepat lari ke bukit" perintah Tatakanta

"Baik, bos!" kata para anak buahnya

Mereka pun berlari ke arah bukit yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Sedangkan Clifford, masih mengejar mereka sampai kepuncak bukit.

"Cepat kembalikan!" betak Clifford

"Kalau kau mau lawan kami" kata Tatakanta

"..." Cliffrod tidak menjawab, matanya sekarang hanya tertuju pada Tatakanta seorang.

"Ayo maju" kata Tatakanta memancing emosinya Clifford

"..." lagi-lagi Clifford tidak menjawab, dia malah merogoh saku celananya. Dengan tiba-tiba Clifford terlihat menyeringai karena menemukan sesuatu disaku celananya. Dan kalian tahu apa itu? Ya, itu adalah sebuah pisau lipat yang Clifford selalu bawa kemana-mana.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ada, Clifford mendorong tubuh Tatakanta dengan keras. Alhasil tubuh Tatakanta pun goyah dan kehilangan keseimbangannya. Karena tidak sigap, Tatakanta terjungkal kebelakang dan dengan sangat keras kepala belakangnya menghantam batu yang lumayan besar dan berhasil membuat kepala belakangnya retak dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang sangat banyak. Dan karena itu juga kandang kelinci Clifford yang digenggam oleh tangan kanan Tatakanta terlepas.

Clifford yang kini tengah dikendalikan amarahnya, melompat kearah Tatakanta sehingga kini jarak diantara mereka berdua sangat dekat. Entah kenapa Clifford menarik satu nafas panjang dan setelah itu ia membuangnya dan lalu berkata

"Selamat tinggal Tatakanta" dan diikuti oleh senyumannya yang sangat menakutkan. Dengan satu gerakan Clifford mengambil pisau lipatnya yang masih berada didalam sakunya dan menancapkan ujungnya tepat dibagian jantung Tatakanta. Anak buah Tatakanta yang melihatnya langsung ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua ditempat kejadian. Clifford yang masih belum puas menarik kembali pisau lipatnya dan bersamaan dengan itu darah yang berada dijantung Tatakanta menyembur keluar. Clifford hanya kembali menyeringai dan kembali mengoyak jantung Tatakanta tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan sama sekali. Setelah puas akan 'permainan barunya' dan sudah merasa lelah, Cliifford ingin mengakhiri 'permainannya' tersebut.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang masih tersisa didalam tubuhnya, Clifford mengangkat kepala Tatakanta yang masih berada diatas batu tersebut dan dengan sangat kasar membenturkan kembali kepala Tatakanta dengan batu laknat yang sudah membuat kepala belakangnya retak dan alhasil kini kepala Tatakanta sudah pecah yang terlihat hanya ada seonggok daging yang berlipat-lipat serta bertekstur kenyal yang menggantikan posisi kepala Tatakanta diatas batu tersebut

Clifford yang sudah puas menyiksa Tatakanta menancapkan pisau lipatnya di otak Tatakanta yang sudah keluar dari pelindungnya. Kemudian Clifford mengambil kandang kelincinya yang sudah tergeletak diatas tanah. Kelinci hitam itu ketakutan melihat majikannya. Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut Clifford berkata

"Bagaimana rasanya Tatakanta? Inilah baru sedikit balasan perasaan dendamku selama ini. Mungkin selama ini aku hanya diam dan sekarang adalah akhirnya. Jadi lebih baik jangan lagi membuatku marah mengerti?. Sekarang sudah sore, aku harus pulang. Bye Tatakanta" Clifford bejalan menjauh dari Tatakanta.

Tetapi, belum jauh ia berjalan, Clifford kembali berhenti dan berkata

"Happy Hallowen day, Tatakanta" yang diikuti seringai seram Clifford. Clifford kembali berjalan kembali ke rumahnya dan ia kembali berbicara sendiri.

"Groomy, kita harus cepat sampai dirumah. Karena, kita harus mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk perayaan Hallowen. Dan kita harus meyiapkan 'hadiah' untuk 2 orang yang menyedihkan itu, ok Groomy?" kata Clifford sambil melihat kearah kelincinya, Groomy.

**RUMAH CLIFFOR****D**

"Clifford kau dimana?"

"Aku dikamar Mom, ada apa?"

"Aku pergi bekerja dulu. Tolong jaga Tifany ya, makanannya sudahku siapkan dikulkas nanti kalau dia lapar tinggal kau hangatkan saja. Sekarang Tifany sedang tidur dikamarnya jangan buat kegaduhan ya Clifford"

"Apa bisa Mom tidak bekerja dulu hari ini. Sekarang 'kan hallowen, aku ingin bersama-sama dengan Mom dan juga Tifany" kata Clifford yang sudah menghampiri Sherly

"Sayang sekali, Mom tidak bisa cuti hari ini. Lain kali saja ya Clifford. Jaga rumah dengan baik, kalau nanti ada anak-anak yang meminta permen berikan saja permen yang sudah Mom sipakan didapur. Bye Clifford. Cup" Sherly pergi setelah mencium kening Clifford dan langsung pergi menggunakan mobilnya

Clifford langsung menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya. Setelah itu, ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Namun, sebelum sampai ke kamarnya telinganya mendengar Karin sedang bernyanyi dengan suara yang seperti penyanyi rock n roll. Clifford yang mendengar Karin bernyanyi hanya tersenyum penuh dendam dan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya. Dikamarnya Clifford mengambil barang-barang yang sudah ia persiapkan sebagai 'hadiah' untuk kedua orang yang menurutnya pantas menerima 'hadiah' pemberiannya. Clifford membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar sembari berkata

"It's show time HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Clifford berjalan menyusuri tangga dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak terdengar ayah tirinya, Don yang sekarang sedang menonton televisi diruang keluarga. Clifford yang melihat targetnya pun langsung menyeringai senang. Kini Clifford mengambil topengnya yang berwarna hijau tua dengan gambar badut yang sedang menyeringai dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Clifford kemudian mengambil lakban, gunting, tali tambang serta parang yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya.

Clifford berjalan ke belakang sofa yang kini tengah diduduki Don. Dari sana Clifford menarik lakban sangat panjang dan mengguntingnya. Dari arah belakang Clifford menempelkan lakbannya tadi ke mulut Don, Don yang waktu itu tertidur tidak menyadari bahwa Clifford sudah melakban mulutnya yang mengetahu korbannya tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, langsung mengambil tali tambangnya dan mengikatkan badan Don yang terbilang besar dengan sofa yang didudukinya. Don yang merasa kesulitan bernafas karna pengaruh tali tambang itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan terkejut melihat dirinya kini tengah terikat disebuah sofa dengan tali tambang yang mengelilinginya. Don semakin terkejut ketika ia mengetahui ternyata yang melakukan ini padanya seorang anak lelaki yang kini tengah memakai topeng yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Hai Dad" kata Clifford

"Hmmmp... HMMMMM"

"Kenapa Dad? Gak bisa ngomong ya? Hahahahaha" Clifford tertawa sembari mengejek Don

'Dasar anak psikopat apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku' Don membatin

"Oh ya Dad, aku si anak psikopat akan memberikan Dad 'hadiah', kau mau?" tawar Clifford

"Selamat menikmati 'hadiah' ku Daddy tersayang" kata Clifford disertai seringai seramnya yang sayangnya terhalang oleh topeng yang dipakainya

Kemudian Clifford mengambil parang yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya. Mata Don langsung membesar melihat parang tersebut seakan-akan dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Clifford padanya.

"Bagaimana Dad, kau suka? Inilah hadiah dariku, Daddy" kata Clifford sambil memamerkan parangnya

"Hmmmpp...hmmmmppp" Don meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan

"Tenaglah Dad, jangan terburu-buru begitu. Aku akan memulainya dengan pelan-pelan, jadi kau tenang saja oke?" kata Clifford sambil mendekat kearah Don

Dengan satu gerakan, Clifford menancapkan parangnya tepat di lambung milik Don dan tepat saat itu juga darah mengalir dari perut Don menuju parang yang masih menancap. Clifford tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Don yang sangat ketakutan sekaligus merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Clifford menarik parangnya dan menancapkannya lagi dengan satu hentakan keras tepat dibagian paha kanan atas Don. Don hampir saja pingsan ditempat ketika ia melihat parang tersebut menembus pahanya secara vertikal, darah menetes dengan sangat banyak dibawah paha atasnya. Clifford kembali menyeringai melihat ekspresi Don yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Bagaiman Dad, kau senang?" tanya Cliffrod

"HHHHH...HMMMPPPP" Don hanya bisa menahan sakit yang dibuat oleh Clifford padanya

"Hoo...rupanya Dad ingin lagi ya? Baiklah... jika kau mau" kata Clifford disertai seringai psikopatnya

Setelah menusuk paha kanan atas Don, Clifford mengambil kembali parang milknya dan langsung menebas bagian bawah lutut Don sebelah kiri. Don yang merasa sakit hanya bisa mebelalakan matanya ketika Clifford berkali-kali menebas kaki kiri bagian bawahnya hingga putus. Don yang meihat Clifford secara perlahan-lahan meyiksanya hanya bisa membelalakan matanya serta menjerit yang tengah dikuasai alam bawah sadarnya hanya terus menyeringai melihat keadaan Don yang menyedihkan. Dengan seluruh hasrat yang kini mendesir diseluruh tubuh Cliffford, ia kini melancarkan sebuah tndakan akhir dari penyiksaanya. Clifford mengangkat parangnya dan menanapkannya tepat ditengah kening Don dan terlihat tembus kebelakang, parang itu juga menancap sebagian sandara sofa yang diduduki Don.

"Happy Hallowen, Daddy" kata Clifford sambil memamerkan seringai khasnya kepada Don yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Everything is paid for toninght

While at the party of the

Dead dancin in their graves

The drinks here are free

So relax

Enjoy the sight of all the

Dead dancin in the graves

And while the world that they built

Told 'em to change

Told 'em to listen

They just kept it the same

And now that midninght has come

I'll get a room watchin the

Dead dancin in the graves

Terdengar suara Karin yang sedang menyanyikan lagu rock***2** sambil melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidur.

Clifford yang sedang mengintip dibalik pintu kamar Karin, hanya menyeringai senang karena sang kakak tidak mengetahui keadaannya yang sedang dalam keadaan bahaya. Kini, Clifford sedang menunggu kakaknya keluar kamar agar ia bisa masuk ke kamar Karin tanpa diketahui oleh pemiliknya.

"Now your nightmare comes to life...ehhmmm, huh suaraku tiba-tiba serak. Minum dulu ahh..." Karin mematikan Ipodnya lalu ia menuruni tangga untuk mengambil minum didapur.

Clifford tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas tersebut. Ia langsung masuk ke kamar Karin dan bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur Karin.

Ditempat lain, Karin baru menuruni tangga berjalan kearah ruang keluarga. Matanya menangkap seorang pria berbadan besar tengah duduk disofa sambil menonton TV yang ternyata ayahnya, Don. Karin tidak menyapanya, gadis berambut pirang yang dikepang satu ini terlalu malas untuk menyapa ayah kandungnya itu. Padahal jika ia tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal mungkin ia akan berteriak seperti ia menyanyikan lagu rock n roll.

"Huft..." Karin menaiki tangga dengan tangan sebelah kanan memegang air putih. Ia malas untuk pergi ke dapur lagi.

"Ulang dari awal ahh..." Karin mengambil Ipodnya lalu menyalakannya.

"Now your nightmare comes to life

Dragged to the devils show

To be-" tiba-tiba Clifford menusuk punggung Karin menggunakan parang.

"AKKKKHHH!" Karin berteriak kesakitan dan langsung terhempas ke tempat tidur

"Hey Karin, bagaimana hadiahku ini?" tanya Clifford

"K-kau... siapa kau!" bentak Karin

Clifford tidak berkata apa-apa. Kini Clifford mengangkat kembali parangnya dan hendak menusuk perut Karin, tetapi Karin berhasil menghentikan tangan Clifford yang memegang parang itu. Karin berontak dengan seluruh tenaganya yang masih tersisa. Bersamaan dengan itu, Karin berhasil meembuka topeng yang Clifford pakai. Betapa terkejutnya Karin dengan orang yang kini tengah berada dihadapannya dan juga yang telah menusuk punggungnya menggunakan parang.

"Clifford...?" Karin tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang

Clifford yang kini telah terbongkar identitasnya, geram dan murka kepada Karin. Dia lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya yang dicengkram oleh Karin. Lalu dengan satu tindakan Clifford mengangkat parangnya dan dihempaskan ke arah perut Karin, tapi sayang parang itu tidak mengenai perut Karin melainkan menancap dikasur milik Karin. Clifford terlihat kesusahan mengambil parangnya yang menancap. Hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Karin, dia langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur. Clifford yang sudah berhasil mengambil parangnya berjalan kearah dapur.

Sementara itu, Karin yang ketakutan mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah westafel dapur. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap adik tirinya tidak dapat menemukan dirinya disana. Clifford membuka pintu dapur yang tengah tertutup dengan sangat pelan, menimbulkan suara berat dari engsel pintu yang sudah berkarat dan tidak pernah diberi pelumas dengan efek suara petir yang menggelegar seperti sebuah film horor. Karin was-was dengan keadaannya sekarang, sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Karin saat ini mengingat punggung sampai ke perutnya tertusuk parang Clifford yang sangat tajam dan kini ia tengah bertahan meringkuk dibawah westafel dari serangan adik tirinya.

Clifford berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ke arah westafel yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya dan langkahnya tidak terdengar oleh Karin. Pintu terbanting dengan keras itulah anggapan Karin. Karin mengira bahwa Clifford telah pergi dari dapur dan membanting pintu karena kesal tidak menemukan Karin, tetapi kenyataannya jauh dari bayangan Karin sekarang.

"GYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Karin ketika Clifford memegang pundaknya

Clifford menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi kakak tirinya yang ketakutan melihat dirinya. Cliffrod mengangkat parangnya, lalu menebaskan parangnya ke leher Karin. Namun sayangnya, tangan Clifford dicengkram oleh Karin dengan kuat. Setelah itu, Karin mendorong tubuh Clifford hingga terjungkal kebelakang. Karin langsung bangun dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia lalu berlari mengambil panci kecil yang ada didekatnya. Clifford yang tadi terjungkal kembali mendekati Karin yang sedang memegang panci kecil, Karin semakin mengeratkan genggamannya melihat Clifford yang kini mendekatinya. Karin yang didekati Clifford semakin ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Clifford tidak peduli dengan keadaan kakak tirinya, ia lalu semakin mendekat kearah Karin. Lalu, diangakatnya parang yang ia pegang, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menebaskan parang miliknya ke leher Karin dan leher Karin langsung berpisah dengan tubuhnya. Ia kembali mendekati Karin dilihatnya perut Karin yang berdarah membuat ia ingin mengoyak-oyak isi perut Karin tersebut. Namun, ketika Clifford mencoba mendekati Karin yang sudah tewas, telinganya terlebih dahulu menangkap suara anak kecil yang sedang menangis dilantai dua yang ternyata adiknya, Tifany.

Clifford yang mendengar tangisan adiknya semakin kencang langsung melempar parangnya kesembarang tempat lalu berlari ketempat adiknya. Disana ia menemukan Tifany sudah duduk sambil menangis. Clifford berjalan kearahnya, ia langsung memeluk Tifany dengan erat. Entah karena apa sifat psikopat Clifford langsung hilang seperti ditelan bumi setelah mendengar atau melihat Tifany. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Tifany yang tadinya menangis langsung terdiam setelah melihat kakaknya menangis.

Sedangkan otak Clifford memutar kembali seluruh ingatannya dari kemarin malam. Pertama ia membunuh Creepy, lalu paginya, ia membunuh 3 tikus putih miliknya, tadi sore ia membunuh teman yang paling ia benci yaitu Tatakanta. Setelah itu ia lanjutan lagi membunuh ayah tirinya, dan terakhir kakak tirinya. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sherly jika ia melihat semua ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, Clifford yang masih memeluk Tifany dengan erat, langsung menggendong adiknya itu kebawah. Tifany yang digendong oleh Clifford terlihat sedang memain-mainkan rambut Clifford. Sedangkan Clifford, ia masih berjalan kearah pintu. Setelah itu, Clifford menarik knop pintu, udara malam yang dingin kini seakan-akan menusuk kulit Clifford yang tidak memakai pakaian tebal. Clifford semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tifany, lalu ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan langsung duduk di tangga luar rumahnya.

CKKIIITTT

Terdengar suara decitan ban mobil yang berhenti di rumah Clifford. Clifford langsung melihat kearah mobil itu. Keluarlah seorang wanita yang dikenalnya, ya dia adalah Sherly. Sehrly yang melihat kedua anaknya berada diluar langsung mendekati mereka berdua.

"Clifford, kenapa kau diluar bersama Tifany?" tanya Shely pada Clifford

"Aku tidak sengaja, Mom" kata Clifford sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tifany

"Apa maksudmu, Clifford?" tanya Sherly heran

"Aku tidak sengaja, Mom" Clifford kembali meneteskan air matanya

"Clifford kenapa kau menangis?" Sherly menghapus air matanya Clfford

"Aku tidak sengaja, Mom" lagi-lagi Clifford meneteskan air matanya

"Sudahlah Clifford, jangan menangis lagi. Ayo masuk, diluar dingin nanti kau sakit" sekali lagi Sherly menghapus air mata Clifford yang mengalir dikedua pipi Clifford. Lalu dia mengambil Tifany dari pelukan Clifford yang masih duduk ditangga. Sherly mendorong knop pintu rumahnya ia langsung masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Clifford yang sedang menyesali perbuatannya.

"Don..." Sherly memanggil suaminya yang sedang menonton TV. Namun, Don tidak menjawab, itulah pemikiran Sherly

"Don..." Sherly mendekati Don yang tengah duduk disofa, saat ia melihat kearah Don, matanya menangkap ada lubang ditengah kening Don. Tubuhnya terikat oleh tambang, mulutnya diplaster dengan lakban, kaki kirinya putus, perutnya berdarah, dan paha kanan atasnya terdapat luka menganga.

Sherly tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada Tifany. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat 'Siapa yang melakukan semua ini' pikirnya. Kini matanya menangkap sebuah cahaya yang ada didapur.

"Karin, kau ada didapur?" panggil Sherly sambil berjalan kearah dapur "Karin" Sherly kembali memanggil Karin

"Kar-" perkataan Sherly terputus setelah melihat anak tirinya, Karin dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya. Sherly langsung terjatuh, entah karena apa tenaganya langsung hilang, kini wanita tersebut hanya bisa duduk sambil memeluk anak bungsunya sampai ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Kumohon, jangan bawa dia" Sherly memohon pada polisi yang membawa Clifford "Dia tidak bersalah!, dia bukan pelakunya. Pembuhan ini terjadi karena ulah perampok!"

"Maaf nyonya, tetapi sidik jari anak anda terdapat diparang itu" kata polisi tersebut sambil meniggalkan Sherly yang sedang menangis.

Clifford yang sudah pasrah karena perbuatannya, memasuki salah satu mobil polisi yang berjejer disana sambil membawa topeng yang ia pakai saat membunuh Don juga Karin.

Sherly menangis sejadi-jadinya, meratapi nasib kelurganya yang sudah sangat hancur. Dan kini Sherly hanya tinggal berdua dengan Tifany disebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dengan nomor rumah yang terpampang jelas, 13.

**~To be continue~**

Horee... akhirnya jadi bersambung. Padahal walnya aku mau bikin oneshoot, tapi karena kepanjangan jadi bersambung deh.

Hallowen sebenarnya ide fict ini aku ambil dari sebuah film dari judul yang sama. Waktu itu kakakku cerita film ini. Tiba-tiba saja otakku langsung kesamber buat fict beginian. Di sini ada beberapa yang aku tambahin dan aku ganti. Misalnya waktu Clifford masuk kedalam sekolahnya itu aku tambahin. Trus waltu Karin mau dibunuh, difilmny dia lagi melakukan 'itu' sama pacarnya. Tapi karena aku bukan mau ngejurus kesitu ya... aku ganti.

***1 **Tifany, sebenarnya dia bukan OC melainkan Mamori. Dia disini namanya diganti dulu. Soalnya gak mungkin kan kalau orang barat namanya kaya orang asia. Ya 'kan?

***2** lirik lagu ini aku ambil dari lagunya bnd avenged sevenfold yang dancin dead. Pada tau kan?. Trus yang keduanya aku ambil dari band yang sama, judulnya nightmare.

Ehm... buat fict pertama aku belom buat semuanya baru awalnya doang, jadi sabar aja ya ^^.

Yak disini aku terima flame, apa aja boleh asal isinya membangun

Buat fict yang pertama kayaknya belom bisa dipublish cepat-cepat, soalnya flashdisk kakakku kena virus.

Ok, sampai disini dulu. Jangan lupa, review yaa!


End file.
